


Getting Closer

by awkwardocalypse



Series: Overcoming Boundaries [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: And blindfolds, And kinky things, Banter, Body Comfort, Comfort, Cuddles, Dom Robin, Dominant Robin, F/M, Fluff, I didn't make the rules okay, I'm a good boi I promise, Insecurity, Kissing, Libra is a good boy trying to be more comfortable with physicality okay, Robin has terrible jokes, Robin is a gentle dom, Romance, Romantic Banter, Sexual Humour, Slight references to Say'ri and Tiki and Severa and Kjelle being hella gay, Sub Libra, Submissive Libra, Taking about sex, Talking about bondage, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: Follow-up to Touch.  To help her husband open up in the bedroom, Robin decides to walk Libra through a list of sex acts and see what he's comfortable with and what he isn't.  Hilarity and fluff ensues.  No smuttiness but talking about things.





	Getting Closer

'Okay, so... _that's_ off the table.'  With a quick stroke of her quill, Robin crossed out a word in her notebook.  'You must be the only man in the world who  _doesn't_ want to finish on his wife's face.'

'The thought is... perhaps a little too aggressive for me.'  Libra blushed, biting his lip to stop it from quivering.  'I am... sorry if that disappoints you?'

'Who said I was disappointed?'  Robin raised an eyebrow.  'I _hate_ it, takes forever to clean up.  Anyone tries that with me, I punch 'em in the groin.'

'So  _that's_ why Virion was limping back in the desert...'

Robin burst out laughing, swatting the monk's arm lightly with her notebook.  'Don't you _ever_ say anything to him!'

'My lips are sealed.'

' _Good_.'  The tactician's eyes turned back to the little book, quickly scanning over everything that had been crossed out and down to the next item on the list.  After their last conversation, they had begun putting a bit of time aside every other day to discuss sexuality.  This very afternoon, Robin had written up a list of just about every act she could think of and was going over it with her husband.  She hoped that, by doing so, she'd get a better indication of what he was comfortable with, what he was curious about, and what he'd prefer to avoid.

So far, there was a lot of avoidance.

'All right, how about this one?'  Robin poked the next item with her quill, her hand gliding over to the spaces in each letter, lazily starting to fill them in.

'I... struggle to see how one would bring clothes pegs into the bedroom-'  The war monk stopped himself, eyes drifting from the page as his mind conjuring some particularly uncomfortable images.  'Wait, perhaps I don't want to know how.'

'Oh,  _Li_ ,' the tactician put the quill down for a moment, rolling her head back into Libra's chest.  'You are  _adorable_.'

'I've said something funny, haven't I?'  The priest raised an eyebrow, quite suspicious about his wife's mischievous expression.

'That's... not what you think it is,' she smiled up at him.  'It's... when a woman wears a certain item, in a harness, aaaand...'

'And... what?  What aren't you telling me?'

Robin sighed, curling one hand into a loose fist, and stretching out a single finger on the other.  As Libra watched the motion she made with the two, his cheeks caught fire.

'Oo- _oh!_ '   He choked, covering his mouth with a hand.  'T-Then... why is called _that?_ '

'Ask Virion,' Robin shrugged.  'He introduced me to it...  _Wait_.'  The colour drained from her face.  ' _Not_ what I meant.'

'It-It wouldn't b-bother me if it h-had been.'  Libra swallowed hard, eyes darting about the room in a flustered state.  'H-Honestly, I'm most-  I mean, quite relieved you're more... experienced in such matters.  I mean, that you know of such acts.  ... No, I mean in regards to-  I'm sorry.'

'It's all right, I know what you're trying to say.'  She gave him a gentle kiss, aiming for his cheek but landing on his chin.  As he started to calm down, turned her attention back to the book and resumed colouring-in the spaces of the letters.

'So.  Have you... ever...?'

'Once,' the tactician shrugged, now turning the dot atop the act's "i" into a messy-looking star.  'Cute boy, though he ended up not liking it as much as he thought he would.'  She looked over her shoulder, trying to suppress the urge to put on a dirty smile, wanting to try and make him feel as comfortable as possible.  'Why'd you ask?  You think _you_ might?'

'I-I... don't know.'  Libra, to his credit, didn't break away from Robin's gaze.  The temptation was certainly there.  His hands were clenched into fists, nails digging into the skin of his palm as he wriggled around awkwardly; looking for some sort of escape route.  'I-I'm not saying  _no_ , I'm just... not sure it's a _yes_?'

'Don't worry about it.'  Robin beamed, successfully burying the desire to tease him.  'We'll put that down as a  _maybe_...'  She drew a quick question mark next to the word.  Once she finished, her eyes noticed the next item on the list.  'Ooh, this might be better for you-'

'No.'

'But I haven't even talked about-'

'Forgive me, I'm...  _really_ not sure about that one.'

'All right...'  Robin sighed, slouching over her notebook.  'I'm seeing a lot of question marks here, love.  And even more crossing-out.'  She turned the page, groaning quietly.  'Have a feeling this page'll end up like the last, too.'

The monk's hair started coming loose as he shifted nervously, falling forwards around his features.  Without looking at his wife, he mumbled a quiet, 'I apologise.'

'You don't need to do that.'  Not wanting to push him into physical contact, Robin got off the settee, grabbed the closest little stool, and positioned herself right in front of her husband.  'You  _truly_ don't have anything to apologise for.'  She reached out her gloved fingers, which he took hesitantly.  Her thumb ran across the back of his hand, lightly passing back and forth over his bare skin.

'I feel like  _I'm_ the one who needs to apologise.'  Robin's tone had lost its earlier levity, becoming slow and contemplative.  'I want this.  I want a _lot_ of this, you know, and I was so happy when you said you did, too.'  She gave his hand a little squeeze.  'But I  _really_ don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything.'

'I don't feel forced.'  Libra took her other hand in his, breathing steadily as he tried to collect his words.  'I simply feel that... there is a  _lot_ here.  I don't think I'd expected there to be quite so many...'  He smiled unsteadily, a quick burst of nervous laughter escaping his lips.  '...  _Activities_.'

Robin snorted quite inelegantly, breaking down into her own bout of uncomfortable giggles.  'This is why we need Naga's light.'  She forced herself to say.  'We're a  _very_ sinful people.  Don't you think?'

The monk was struggling to form coherent words at this point, his tongue tripping over half-finished sentences before they ever left his lips.  'W-Well-Well, I-I certainly happen to think...  I mean, I believe we're a very creative sort of people.  Even if our creativity seems to manifest... um.  In regards to- bed... room.'  He hung his head, broke their hand-hug, and groaned into his palms.  '... Things.  I am _so_ sorry.'

'Hey.   _Hey_.'  Robin tugged on his sleeve, carefully pulling his hand away so that their eyes could meet again.  'I'm going to tell you one more time,  _no more apologising_.'  She drew back the other hand at his face.  'You are _not_ in the wrong.  You have absolutely _nothing_ to apologise for.  I will wait as long as I have to, I can handle that, but what I can't stand is watching you blame yourself for something that isn't your fault to start with.  Do you understand?'

Her husband nodded.

'Good.'  She reached for the notebook on the settee and, taking hold of his fingers, wrapped them slowly around it.  'Now.  Do you feel up for continuing this?  Or do you want to take a break?'

'We...  We can-'  Libra bit his tongue, deciding to re-word his statement.  ' _I_ want to continue.'  His voice was nervous but decisive.  Enough to convince Robin that he wasn't _just_ doing this to make her happy.

The tactician pushed the book in their hands towards him.  'Then I think you should have this,' she smiled.  'Go through everything we haven't looked at and tell me something  _you_ want to do.  All right?'

Libra nodded.  He read each item on the second page carefully, taking his time to think about each one before saying anything.  Most of the list seemed far too intense for him.  Indeed, the sight of activities such as  _caning_  lefthim stunned for a few seconds.  Robin read his expressions - usually some mixture of unease, concern, and outright fear - while worrying if maybe she should have explained a bit more about each act.  Or, perhaps put more thought into what he might've found too taxing and left such things off of now.  Her stomach turned uneasily and her nails dug into her palms, nervously scratching to release some of the pressure inside.

Fortunately, Libra did eventually find something that didn't frighten him.

'What is a "shibari"?' He asked, his tone more curious than repulsed.  'Or a... "kinbaku", for that matter?'

Robin's face lit up with a great, loving smile.  'Oh,  _darling_ , are you interested?'

Her husband raised an eyebrow.  'I don't know what they are yet.'

'They're  _wonderful!_ '  The tactician couldn't help but bounce a little in her seat, her mind flashing back to a raunchy discussion she'd had with Say'ri and Tiki a while back about their favourite practices.  'They're Chon'sin techniques,' she explained.  'Or, maybe they're the same thing...  I didn't really understand the differentiation-  Anyway!  They're about ropes and the tying thereof.'

'You mean-?'

Robin sighed happily.  'Beautiful bondage, yes.'

' _Aaahh._ '  Libra covered his hand with his mouth, giggling boyishly.  Even after Robin's description, he wasn't reviled by the thought at all.  In fact, the idea seemed... bearable.  Appealing, even.  'I think...'  He began.  'I could-  M-Maybe.  I mean, would-'  He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and restarted his sentence.  'I-I would be particularly interested in exploring this topic of conversation in a more practical... display.  N-No, that's not right...'

'You're trying too hard, love.'  Robin wanted to lean forward, to whisper some naughty thought in her husband's ear and turn him even redder.  However, this was the first time all evening that he'd actually shown an interest in something.  She wanted him to come to her with his desires, to be open about what he wanted, not to be pushed into it or to feel like he had to retreat out of nerves.  So she leaned back ever-so-slightly, giving him a little bit more space.  'Just... tell me what you want.  I won't judge, you know that.'

'Then...'  To her surprise, he moved closer to her; shimmying forward on the settee, head lowered in a little bow.  'Robin?'  He began.  'Could...   _Would_ you... tie me up like that?  Please?' 

Robin's fists snapped around her mouth and she emitted the most piercingly high-pitched sounds Libra had ever heard in his life.

'You're gonna look  _beautiful_ ,' she chuckled, squirming about excitedly in her seat.  'Okay!  That's fantastic.'

The monk let out a sigh of relief, the tenseness in his features finally starting to relax.  'I-I'm-I'm glad you think so.  I was somewhat fearful you'd think me... weak for it.'

'Nah.  I prefer to be on top anyway.'

' _Oh_.'  Libra pushed his lips together in a futile bid to stop himself from giggling.  'Well.  Then, in that case, this works out rather well.'  He moved closer to his wife, filling the space between them.  'So... w-when should we be trying this?'

'That depends on you.'  Robin leaned up, laying a quick kiss on on the cheek.  'Whenever you feel ready.'

Her husband swallowed, took a deep breath to collect himself, and turned back to her.  '... Tomorrow?'  He asked before hastily adding, 'The Commander said we won't be marching out of here for another two days.  I feel that affords us some time to...  _explore_.'

'Well, I would be honoured to set out on this little expedition with you~'

That rather set the poor monk's face aflame once more.  Robin had to give his chin a gentle push towards her to make sure that he didn't pull away again.  'Hey, _hey_.  Really, I would.  This is a huge step for you, and I'd be happy to help you take it.'

'And I'm happy to have you as my guide,' Libra returned her smile, slowly pulling the notebook back up.

'Think there's something else you'd like to go?'

The war monk nodded and pointed to something else in the book, a few entries below _shibari_.  'This.'

'Blindfolds?  All right, I can do that.  Anything else?'

'Maybe not tomorrow...'  Libra nodded, his finger moving to another listed word.  'But... could you tell me about this?'

'Chastity, hm?'   Robin raised a curious eye.  'Well, it's probably not what you're imagining.'

'I'm not sure what to imagine in  _this_ context,' he laughed, his tone fuller than before.  'I hope it's not distasteful.'

'Wouldn't know, never done it before,' his wife confessed.  'But I know it means sort-of...'  She wafted her hand about unevenly, trying to pluck the words from the ether.  'I guess, locking your bits away so you can't get to them.  They call the thing you put on them a cage but it's not _really_ that.'

'Sounds... uncomfortable.'  Libra retreated a little into himself.

The tactician tilted her head quizzically.  'Well, what made you pick it out?'  She wanted to keep him talking.  If she didn't, she'd dominate the whole conversation and he'd probably escape back into his shell.

'I think I was imagining... less focus on me, more focus on you?  As in, I'd rather make you feel good than have you focus on me too much, perhaps?'

Robin answered with a nod.  ' _Ahh_.  So, maybe denial might be better?  It'd basically be the same thing, just nothing on you.'

'I...  I could try that,' the priest pushed up his lips, feeling nervous but not entirely opposed to the idea.  Before his wife could object, he scanned down the page and put a small tick next to the word.  'Not tomorrow,' he re-stated.  'But... sometime.'

'Anytime you want.'

'Now,' LIbra finally began anew, looking back down at the book for something else that had caught his eye.  'Next.  What's this one?  _Queening_?  How does one-?  Robin?'  As he turned his head back up, the war monk beheld Robin looking up at him with the biggest most expectant eyes he'd ever seen, her lips pressed tightly together in an utterly-hopeless bid to contain the world's dirtiest smile.

'... Something you like, I take it?'

' _My favourite!_ '  A slow, nefarious laugh began to escape Robin's lips.  'I'd sit on your face and make you please me 'til I'm satisfied.'  Her wicked chuckling grew too strong to contain, gradually spreading into a devilish grin.  'Which, quick warning?  _Might take a while~_ '

'O-Oh, wait!'  Libra's eyes opened quickly; remembering something, not shocked by it.  'I think I have heard of that.  Isn't this that-'  His face lit up again, as he realised exactly how embarrassing this was going to be.  '... I-I mean I think I... heard Severa yelling something about that.'

'Gawwwds, Kjelle!'  Robin screwed up her face in an exaggerated pout, adopting the most mocking impression of Severa she could muster.  'If you're gonna sit on my face, make sure your damn thighs aren't crushing it!  I took, like,  _so_ long to do my makeup, you oaf!'

Libra let out an ugly snort of laughter, slapping a hand over his mouth.  ' _Gods_ , love, that's  _terrible_!'

' _She's_ terrible!'  The tactician chirped as she hopped back onto the settee.  'I mean, she's fun.  But she's also terrible.'   She lay down, head resting in her husband's lap, before raising a hand to stroke his face in a slow, teasing rhythm.  'Don't you worry, though.  _I_ would never crush you.'

'W-Wouldn't you?'  Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

'Nah,' she smirked again.  'I want to leave you just enough room to call me _queen~_ '

' _You're_ the terrible one,' Libra leaned down, slightly re-positioning himself to more easily kiss his wife's forehead.  'I love you.'

'I know,' Robin took a firm but gentle hold on his hair and pulled him closer to her, moving to crush their lips together.  'I love you, too.'


End file.
